


Sciles Smut.

by Krose_16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dominate Scott, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy, Greedy Stiles, In Love, Knotting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Stiles is a good boy, alpha!Scott, rough, shamless smut, slut!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krose_16/pseuds/Krose_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two lovers fuck after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sciles Smut.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut.

“Are you fucking crazy, Scott?! You could have gotten yourself killed!” Stiles yelled at his boyfriend as soon as the door to his bedroom had been slammed shut.

Once again, they had just gotten back from fighting off another supernatural creature of the night. Scott had thought it would be a good idea to go and get himself seriously injured during the mission at hand. Luckily, the creature had missed Scott’s heart by a few inches. 

“Stiles, I’m fine. I healed, see.” As to prove his point, he lifted his shirt to show no remains of the injure he had encounter just minutes prior. 

Stiles huffed in annoyance. “That’s not the point. That thing could have killed you. It missed your heart by a few mere inches. You suspect me to just be okay with that? Because- “ 

His rant was cut short as Scott pressed his lips against Stiles’. The sudden action caused Stiles to let out a small gasp of surprise, allowing Scott to lick his tongue inside the cave of his mouth. 

Scott gripped onto his hips tightly, backing them up until Stiles’ back hit the wall. His tongue flicked against Stiles’ and his hands traveled up his shirt until he was pulling away, leaving Stiles to chase after his lips, and removing the shirt. 

Stiles tangled his hands in Scott’s unruly hair and tugged him forward to force their lips back together. It was rare that the two of them got a moment like this, with all the supernatural shit that happened around Beacon Hills. 

They both let out a moan as Scott grinded their clothed erections against each other. He pulled away from Stiles’ mouth to roam his lips down his neck, sucking bruises into the flesh and then licking over the marks to sooth them. 

“It could have killed you, too. I told you to stay in the car.” He whispered into his human mates ear before biting it harshly.  
“I wanted to help.” Stiles tossed his head back as Scott attacked his neck with love bites.

“You disobeyed me, baby. I have to punish you somehow.” Stiles groaned at Scott’s words, letting them go straight to his hardening dick.

Hands forced Stiles onto his knees, his face now aligned with Scott’s cock. He already knew what he had to do without being told. His hands shook slightly as he tugged the zipper down and pulled both the jeans and boxers down to pool around Scott’s ankles. 

“Suck my cock, baby.” Scott demanded, lacing his fingers in Stiles’ messy hair and dragged his head towards his cock. He watched as his boyfriend’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, tongue flicking out to tease the tip. 

He tossed his head back with a silent scream when Stiles took his whole length down his throat, the tip of his dick hitting the back of his throat. Using the hand still tangled in the teens hair, he held him still and moved his hips. 

Stiles let Scott fuck his mouth as tears gathered in his eyes. His throat was starting to hurt from Scott’s brutal thrusts and he needed to breathe. To help bring his lover to the breach, he reached up and fondled his balls. 

Scott moaned loudly and looked down at his boy, taking in his tear filled eyes and swollen lips wrapped around his cock. “You are so beautiful like this, baby. You like it when I fuck your mouth?”

Stiles moaned around Scott in agreement. He enjoyed being used like this by Scott. Only Scott could make him feel this way, so weak in the knees and his heart to hammer in his chest. 

The dick that was fucking his face was removed from his mouth, a thin line of saliva connected them being broken as Stiles was lifted to his feet. He allowed Scott to shove him onto the bed, him automatically getting on his hands and knees; his ass in the air. 

Scott’s hands moved up the backside of his thighs as he bit into the flesh of his ass. Stiles was desperate for something, anything, at this point. He needed Scott in him and he needed him now. 

“Scotty, please. I-I need you.” He wriggled his ass in Scott’s face, wanting him to hurry up. 

A smack sounded throughout the room as Scott’s hand connected with one of Stiles’ ass cheeks. Stiles yelped and glanced back at Scott. 

“You’ve been a bad boy, Stiles. Bad boys don’t get what they want.” He slapped Stiles’ ass one more time before he was moving to sit against the headboard of the boy’s bed. 

He forced the whiskey eyed boy onto his lap, fingers prying his ass cheeks apart and letting the tip of his finger run over the ring of muscle. He felt it flutter under his touch and smirked. 

“You’re still loose from this morning, baby.” Stiles panted above him, wanting that finger in his ass. He braced his hands on Scott’s shoulders as the tip of the finger entered him ever so slightly. 

“You’re going to ride my cock like the good little slut you are, baby.” Scott removed his finger from the hole, leaving it to clench on nothing but air, and leaned back.

Stiles was quick to obey, easing himself down on Scott’s cock. The head slipped past the muscle with little resistance. He cringed and squeezed the shoulders he held onto as the rest of the shaft filled him. 

Scott rubbed his back as he let him adjust to him before he gave a slight movement of his hips that had the boy gasping. 

Stiles lifted himself up until only the tip was still inside him and slammed back down, letting out a loud moan. Scott’s hands gripped his ass as he maneuvered on the cock. 

“Fuck, Stiles. You’re so hot when you’re fucking yourself on my cock. Such a greedy slut.” He grunted and rolled his hips, relishing in the whimpers that left his lovers mouth as he nailed into that special spot.

“All yours, Scotty.” He mumbled through his whimpers and moans. Both boys were now covered in a thin sheet of sweat, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the air. 

Scott reached down and started to stroke hastily at Stiles’ shaft, wanting to see his boy come. When he ran his thumb over the tip of the sensitive head, the hole clenched tightly around his length and white ribbons were shooting onto his hand and chest. 

After his orgasm, Stiles went limp in Scott’s arms. He still let out breathless moans as Scott pounded into his used hole. He nibbled on Scott’s skin and whispered to him.

“Come on, Scotty. Come inside your baby boy. Let me feel your knot.” Scott grunted and with one final thrust, his cock was swallowing and he was shooting his load inside Stiles. 

They both panted and rested against each other, trying to regain air to breathe. Both teens would be glued together until the knot went down and he could pull out without hurting his boyfriend. He blindly reached out and grabbed a pair of boxers to clean off the drying come. 

When that was finished, he laid the both of them down on the bed. He held Stiles close to his chest and kissed his forehead. “I love you, Stiles. And I’m sorry I worried you.” 

He got a hum in response, meaning the other boy was already drifting to sleep. He reached down and felt where they were connected together, a smile gracing his face. 

Before he fell into his own slumber, he heard the one sentence that made his heart pump faster in his chest.

“I love you, too, Scott.”


End file.
